1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake for a vehicle, comprising: an electric motor which is attached to a caliper body so as to exhibit a power for urging a friction pad toward a disk rotor, the electric motor including a motor shaft provided with an armature having a commutator, and a brush holder for holding brushes which contact the commutator at positions at even distances in a circumferential direction of the armature; internal feed terminals disposed in the brush holder so as to provide connection between the brushes and feed wires respectively leading to the brushes; and a rotational angle detecting sensor disposed in the brush holder so as to detect a rotational angle of the electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a disk brake for a vehicle is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-40463.
In the disk brake disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-40463, a rotational angle detecting sensor and feed terminals are disposed in a brush holder such that they are axially superposed on each other sideways of an armature, and it is required to connect the feed wires to the feed terminals and attach the rotational angle detecting sensor to the brush holder in a small space. Therefore, it cannot be said that the electrical connecting operability and assemblability are excellent.